fandom_bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
TP005:Fulfilling Destiny!
9:38am/At Ren's House BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! *turns off alarm* Ren:*yawns* "I got up and showered. Then I grabbed Bonzo and went downstairs for breakfast" Ren:Morning! *sits on table*so what's for Breakfast? Gigi:The classic Bacon and eggs. "Aunt Gigi was wearing an apron around her casual outfit. She handed my plate with bacon and eggs" Ren:ugh.. I'm starving! *eats like crazy* Bonzo:(-_-|||)making a mess FEW MOMENTS LATER Ren:Woo! That was a good breakfast! Kento:You look Active today. I'm going to find another job*grabs sling bag* Ren:wait! I thought you found one already. Bonzo:What about last night? Kento:Nahh they didn't accept me due to their *makes bunny ears on fingers*"age requirements". I'll see you both later. Ren:Okay!bye uncle! "Uncle closed the door while I sat on the table" Bonzo:Hey, wanna go to the B junk? I think Kamon's their. Ren:hmm Lets check. Aunt Gigi! We're going to that Junk shop beside here. Gigi:Sure! Just don't be late! AGAIN! Ren:we won't*closes door* "When we walked inside the shop, I can see Kamon, Jenta, Bakuga, Riki, Ken, Yuki, Sumi, Samuru and Mitsuru inside the office with a man. I think its Kamon's dad" Ren:Hello? Kamon:hmm? *turns around*Ren! Why are you here? Ren:Bonzo got a lucky guess of you guys being here. Bonzo:hehehehe Greg:Oh you must be Ren! I'm Kamon's father*offers handshake* Ren:Nice to meet you! *handshakes* so what are you guys doing here? Dracyan:Nothing else Riki:We're just here to hang, actually. Sumi:*yawns*I'm gonna go outside and play some Crossfire*grabs rabi* Riki:oh okay, lets go Sumi:Oh! I'm just really used to you guys. I'm gonna find a female B shot to battle. Kamon:oh really? *smirks* Garuburn:There are only few girl bshots. Jenta:Yeah you may just find none, I think Sumi:See you guys*leaves* Samuru:Aren't you guys too much on girls? Kamon:What do you mean? Dravise:Well Sumi is the only girl Bshot in Crestland we know. There must be another female B Shot strong enought to beat her. 10:57am/At an alley'' Sumi's POV''' " I was walking in a dark alley. I haven't found a girl Bshot to battle " Sumi:*groans*I've search everywhere! No girl bshot in the North area? Am I the only girl? I know there are other girls who plays Crossfire! Wow! I think I'am the only girl who does Crossfire. ??? (Girl):Really? You? Alone? In Crestland? "I heard a girl's voice." Sumi:Who are you? Where are you? ??? (Girl):your right*appears in the light*You THINK your the only girl bshot "She appears to be really pretty. Her long orange hair is styled in a half high ponytail but her side bangs are loose, she has a mole on her cheek and she has brown eyes. She wears a cropped leather jacket underneath is a yellow tank top with orange stripes on its lower part, black ripped shorts, yellow tights and black wedged boots" Sumi:Wow your really pretty. ??? (Girl):Thnx*smiles* Sumi:Who are you? ??? (girl):My names Kin Ogawa *grabs B Daman*and this is Clash Cheetah! Cheetah:Greetings! I'am a Rapid Fire type Kin:Don't need to say it out loud Cheetah:sorry. Kin:Anyways, I've heeard you blabbing about you being the only female bshot, well your not. Sumi:I knew it! I'm not the only one!! Wanna roadfight? *brings out Rabi* Kin:hmm*smirks* *brings out Cheetah* BOTH BDAMANS:*SCANS*CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! ROADFIGHT! STAND BY battlefield selection appeared and Sumi chose Meteor battle Kin:You sure about this sweetie? Sumi:Totally! "*glares*I sure hope" '''''MEANWHILE/At the dark lair figures are shown hanging around. A boy standing in the middle, another leaning at the wall, another (upstairs) Is sitting on the railing of the balcony thingy then another guy sitting on the steps of the stairs And a girl sitting on one of the wooden boxes beside the one leaning the the wall ???(boy4/on the railings):So, whens your flight? ??? (Boy2/on the steps): 2 days ??? (Boy3/on the wall):Why not today? ??? (Boy2):dunno ??? (Girl):okay.. *awkward* ???(Boy1/middle of room):Our destinies... As protectors.. ???(Girl):of evil! We know! ???(BDaman1/boy1's):Yes! it is a good thing Phoenix was sealed away.. Yes, it is our turn to shine! ??? (Bdaman3/boy3's):we will be victorious on this fight! ??? (BDaman5/girl's):These years of waiting for the perfect time to strike, has ended. ??? (Bdaman4/boy4's):We are finally goingt to bring back darkness ??? (Boy1):none of those guardians will bring us down.. BACK AT Sumi's POV "I took red and she took blue. Our battle begun" BSHOTS! ' '''READY! ' 'AIM! ' '''FIREBLAST! immediately launches her marbles and the puck score to the opposite side Sumi:Woah! Shes fast! "This is gonna be my first intense battle. " a marble to the opposite side Kin:thats cute Cheetah:but this isnt! CHEETAH:CLASHING SPEED FORCE! KIN:SPECIAL MOVE! SHRED EM ALIVE! CLASHING CHEETAH! or more marbles launches the puck RABI:THE HIGH JUMP! SUMI:SPECIAL MOVE! TACKLE THE ENEMY! LIGHTNING RABIT! marbles fought to meet the other side but Sumi's got cleared out Sumi:What?!! Kin:one more marble then, I win "Ughh I had enough!" KIN:EMBLEM CHARGE! CHEETAH:CLASHING CLAW ATTACK! KIN:RUN FOR THE FINAL CHANCE! CLASHING CHEETAH! an armored cheetah with white and blue accents Sumi:an armored B Daman?!?!! marble scored fast and won END OF ROADFIGHT Sumi:Woah!! "I stood there and frozed" Kin:You were really good, honestly. *smiles* "I looked to her.she walked to me and whispered" Kin:Now, I order you... Not to tell the Master Guardians where I'am Sumi:Why? Kin:Just don't tell them. Cheetah:See you two later "Kin left by running" Sumi:Umm... *looks down at rabi*Kin Ogawa and.. Clashing Cheetah? FEW MOMENTS 1:45pm/at AONA'S "I sighed as I walked inside and see Kamon and the others" Riki:Hey Sumi! Ren:So you found a Female bshot yet*jokes* Sumi:Yes and I got my butt kicked All:?!! Kamon:Really? Novu:Sumi is the only strong girl bshot we know. Garuburn:Who is she? Kamon:What does she look like? Sumi:Her names Kin Ogawa along with her Bdaman, Clashing Cheetah. Bonzo:a cheetah type! Sumi:its armored. All:WOAH!! Riki:Your serious?! Dracyan:Like Ren's Sumi:Yeah, shes lives at the North Area. Kamon:She seems interesting to battle Jenta:I can lead you guys there. Aona:Why can't you boys wait till tomorrow *holds a tray with cupcakes* Yuki:Chocolate Cupcakes?! You wouldn't if I have one. Aona:Of course Yuki:*eats cupcake* Sumi:I've got a feeling shes being chased by the Master Guardians. Ren:Why? Garuburn:is she blacklist bshot? Sumi:probably Ren's POV Ren:hmm... *whispers*Kin.. Bonzo:You alright? Ren:Yeah, theres just something about her So called bdaman, Clashing Cheetah Bonzo:Maybe your right. Ren:?! Bonzo:Why do I get a feeling about this bdaman. Ren:what feeling? Bonzo:like we're destined to be.. Together? Ren:hmm.. ---------------------------------------------------------------------THE END---------------------------------------------------------------- Hoped you peeps like it! CHAPTER 6 is coming! PLS COMMENT/FOLLOW :)